


A Decent Opponent

by CelticPhoenix



Series: Random Things Wot I Write [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Weird Prose Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenix/pseuds/CelticPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, a decent opponent. Shame I lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Decent Opponent

Swing. Parry. Swing. Thrust. Block. Parry. Thrust. Win.

My opponent wasn't particularly difficult.

Parry. Thrust. Swing. Block. Parry. Parry. Swing. Win.

This one wasn't either.

Swing. Thrust. Swing. Block. Parry. Swing. Block. Win.

Nor that one.

Swing. Swing. Block. Thrust. Swing. Parry. Win.

I'm getting bored.

Swing. Parry. Dodge. Block. Counter. Thrust. Swing. Die.

Finally, a decent opponent. Shame I lost.


End file.
